Konoha Clans
The Noble Clans are a set of five, distinct and powerful clans that were present during the founding of the Hidden Leaf. Aburame Clan Clan Head Lord Arata Aburame Status Open The Aburame Clan (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) are one of the Hidden Leaf's five noble clans. They are infamous of their use of special chakra-eating bugs that nest within the bodies of the Aburame. ♦ Must have Parasitic Insects Jutsu as their 1st bukijutsu slot. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu. Akimichi Clan Clan Head Lord Ieyasu Akimichi Status Open The Akimichi Clan (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) are another of the Hidden Leaf's four noble clans. They are known for their hiden which allows them to change their size to gigantic proportion. ♦ Must have Yang Style as their affinity. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu or Strength. Hyūga Clan Clan Head Lord Mikata Hyūga Status Open The Hyūga Clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) are one of the Hidden Leaf's four noble clans. They possess the Byakugan, a dōjutsu which gives them an almost entire 360 degrees of vision and see chakra precisely such that they can see the chakra pathway system. ♦ Must have Gentle Fist as their 1st bukijutsu slot. ♦ Start with a +2 in Taijutsu. Senju Clan Clan Head Lord Sujima Senju Status Open The Senju Clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) are better known as one of the founding clans of the Hidden Leaf. They possess the extremely rare kekkei genkai, Wood Style. ♦ Have uncapped stamina (can go to 30 points). ♦ Start with a +2 in one attribute. Uchiha Clan Clan Head Lord Karasu Uchiha Status Open The Uchiha Clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) are one of the founding clans of the Hidden Leaf. They are reputed to be among the Leaf's strongest, second only to the Senju Clan, given their ability in power that is only enhanced by their dōjutsu, the Sharingan. ♦ Must have Fire Style as their affinity. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Perception. ---- These are the Clans of the Hidden Leaf. Each is a large entity, numbering in the hundreds, every one of them tied together by a common ancestor that gave them their names. Fūma Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Fūma Clan (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) are a common clan. They are well-reputed for their creation and use of the Fūma Shuriken, often times producing exceptional shurikenjutsu specialists. ♦ Start with a +2 in Taijutsu. Haruno Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Haruno Clan (春野一族, Haruno Ichizoku) are one of the many families within the Hidden Leaf. They have been known to produce excellent shinobi with exceptional chakra control. ♦ Start with a +2 in Hand Seals. Hatake Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Hatake Clan (はたけ一族, Hatake Ichizoku) are one of the many families within the Hidden Leaf. They have been known to produce excellent shinobi with an innate talent for the Lightning Style. ♦ Must have Lightning Style as their affinity. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu or Speed. Inuzuka Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Inuzuka Clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) are a family in the Hidden Leaf that are known for their ninken companions that they fight with. They can easily be spotted by the red markings on their cheeks. ♦ Must have Four Legs Technique as their 1st bukijutsu slot. ♦ Start with a +2 in Taijutsu or Perception. Kurama Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Kurama Clan (鞍馬一族, Kurama Ichizoku) are one of the many families within the Hidden Leaf. They have been known to produce excellent genjutsu specialists, and even possess a rare bloodline limit that allows them to bend reality to their will. ♦ Must have Yin Style as their affinity. ♦ Start with a +2 in Genjutsu. Namikaze Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Namikaze Clan (波風一族, Namikaze Ichizoku) are a common clan in the Hidden Leaf. They have been known to produce some of the fastest shinobi known. ♦ Start with a +2 in Speed. Nara Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Nara Clan (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) are one of the Leaf's many clans. They are known for tending to their deer and their ability to manipulate their shadows. ♦ Must have Yin Style as their affinity. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu or Intelligence. Orochi Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Orochi Clan (おろち一族, Orochi Ichizoku) are one of the Leaf's many clans. They are known for producing specialists with exceptional abilities in space–time ninjutsu and body modifications. ♦ Must have Summoning Jutsu as their 1st bukijutsu slot. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu or Intelligence. Sarutobi Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Sarutobi Clan (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku) are the strongest of the Senju's allies. They are staunch believers of the Will of Fire, and possess advanced fire jutsu. ♦ Must have Fire Style as their affinity. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu. Shimura Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Shimura Clan (志村一族, Shimura Ichizoku) are one of the Leaf's many families. The Shimura are historical allies of the Senju, and possess an affinity for Wind Style. ♦ Must have Wind Style as their affinity. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu. Yamanaka Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Yamanaka Clan (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) is one of the Leaf's many clans. They specialize in mind-related techniques and run a local floral shop in the Hidden Leaf. ♦ Must have Yin Style as their affinity. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu. ---- Families are a sub-type of clan that are much smaller in numbers. Whereas Clans are a type of Extended Family, which can number up to hundreds of individuals, families are only conjugal in nature. Meaning that they only consist of spouses and unmarried children. Families in the Hidden Leaf often come from clans that already exist and have migrated to other hidden villages outside of the Leaf. Jūgo's Family Family Head ??? Status Open Jūgo's Family is an unnamed and far-flung family that possesses a bloodline limit which allows them to passsively absorb natural energy around them. However, this comes at a the cost of sudden and uncontrollable fits of madness, causing them to suddenly berserk. ♦ Must have Sage Transformation as their 1st bukijutsu slot. ♦ Start with a +2 in Senjutsu. Uzumaki Family Family Head ??? Status Open The Uzumaki Family (うずまき家, Uzumaki-ke) is one of Konoha's many families. They are famously reputed for their advanced knowledge and use of fūinjutsu. ♦ Have uncapped stamina (can go to 30 points). ♦ Start with a +2 in Stamina.